Keo Parata
Keo, a character in the #LoveHacks series, is a firefighter and Brooke's husband. He is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 1. Appearance Keo has brown eyes, brown hair in a ponytail, stubble and tanned skin. He wears an orange firehouse T-shirt and, occasionally, a firefighter's uniform. He has a tattoo on his left arm. According to Cole, Keo has a flawless jawline. Personality Keo is very suspicious, especially about fire. He is shown to lose his temper quite easily, with his rage scaring even Horatio, whose wrath was acknowledged by his peers as already terrifying. During his bachelor party, he mentioned to Mark that his pet peeve is "people sticking their noses where they shouldn't be", implying he values privacy. He treats fire as a serious threat, no matter how small it may be, and is wary of anything that may suddenly combust, such as dry wood at Burning Sands. Despite his gruff and intimidating appearance and his shady actions, he is a very nice and philanthropic man who really loves Brooke, whom he marries, and has several side jobs that benefit others. He is very responsible, filing a complaint against a consistently erring coworker and warning everyone against fire hazards and abuse of emergency services. Even after Brooke uninvited her friends from her wedding, he still sympathizes with them during their apology. After the misunderstanding around him is finally clarified, he still remains in good terms with his wife's friends. Keo is an avid gamer, playing arcade games to pass the time as a security guard in the run-down FunWorld amusement park. He also plays Call of Warfare, and his gamertag for it has been made his nickname by most of his acquaintances, which he has many. His nickname is something Keo is embarrassed about and refuses to discuss it. Background Before he became a firefighter, he was a security guard at the run-down FunWorld Amusement Park, where he killed boredom by playing pistol arcade games; this explains his "scary amount of skill" with a gun. He also played Call of Warfare, which was how he got the embarrassing nickname of "Razor", his gamertag and username. Apart from his job as a fireman, Keo also organizes the annual charity ride of the Trash Hogs, a biker gang with whom he is friends and who know his gamertag, for the fire department. He also participates in the Big Brother program, mentoring a teenager named Johnny. One time, he filed a complaint against his coworker named Ruben, who agitated him by always slacking off and who was thus fired. Chapters LoveHacks Book 2 * Chapter 1: What Happens Next Will Shock You * Chapter 5: Party Hacks All Millennials Should Know! * Chapter 6: The 6 Best Spots For A Guys Night Out! * Chapter 7: 7 Things That Happened (And Stayed) In Vegas * Chapter 8: 8 More Things That Happened In Vegas * Chapter 9: Forget Everything You Know About Weddings * Chapter 12: 12 Things You Wish You Could Forget About Last Night (Determinant) * Chapter 13: 13 Times Burning Sands Was Lit * Chapter 14: The 14 Job Offers Millennials Get * Chapter 15: 15 Tips For When Family And Work Collide (Mentioned) * Chapter 18: This Series Finale Will Have You Shook Relationships Brooke Williams Keo and Brooke met during the fire at The Double Tap in Book 2, Chapter 1. They got married in Las Vegas in Chapter 9. He is very protective of Brooke, perking up angrily after Horatio hinted threateningly about someone (referring to Keo) being dishonest with her, demanding with innocence but equal ferocity who that someone is. Brooke, on the other hand, is very fond of him, immediately wanting to marry him just a short time after meeting, being attracted to his heroism and looks. Cole Cole thought Keo is very suspicious and firmly believed that he is a criminal kingpin or a murderer. Instead of giving him the benefit of the doubt, Cole would instead look for possibilities that Keo is someone dangerous. The Trash Hogs In Book 2 Chapter 6, Keo introduces Mark, Cole, Horatio, and Ben to his biker friends. The Trash Hogs are very friendly with Keo and think highly of him, with Gerbil, one of them, threatening Mark if he disses Keo. They would go so far as to gang up on Hunter after he bumped into Keo and attempted to start a fight with him. Gallery Other Looks Keo.png|Keo's previous design Keo Firefighter.png|Firefighter uniform Keo Wedding.png|Wedding Attire Keo new look.jpg|Keo's Redesign Miscellaneous Corsage.jpg|Wedding Corsage to friends Trivia * His old look resembled Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. * His friend, Badger, grows desert flowers on his property. * It was announced in Pixelberry's blog on December 11, 2017 that Keo, along with several other characters (i.e. Sebastian, Ms. Twombly, Evan Shipley and Bill Holton) will be getting a new designs in the next update for the app, some of which have already taken effect as of December 12, 2017.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/12/11/new-books-and-update * Brooke come up the name 'Krooke' as their ship name. * In Chapter 8, he states that his hobbies are working out, rock climbing, marksmanship and Sudoku. * Keo has been accused or suspected of being: ** a drug dealer (by Mark) or a smuggler (by Ben, both Chapter 6); ** a murderer with a bodybag guy (by Cole, Chapter 5) and for digging up something privately in the middle of the night in a secluded desert location (by Cole, Mark, Ben, and Horatio, Chapter 8); ** a criminal kingpin, or a Mafia lieutenant, overseer, or underboss (by Cole, Chapter 8); ** part of a supposedly rogue biker gang (by Sereena, Chapter 8); ** associated with a mob boss (Slick Otis) (by Ben, Chapter 8). References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'LoveHacks' Characters Category:Redesigned Characters